


Synonyms for Said

by InTheMomentsBetween



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMomentsBetween/pseuds/InTheMomentsBetween
Summary: So, after coming across a great list of alternatives to using the word "said" when writing, I decided to write a series of 'drabbles' of exactly 100 words, each using one of the synonyms.To make it more interesting, for me anyway and hopefully for anyone reading this, I've decided to do them canon-compliant, in chronological order from Zude's first kiss. I was posting these separately initially but have now consolidated them into one piece.If anyone is interested in writing drabbles in this series, I'd be happy to include them in the series. The more writers the better!!
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Zude





	1. Chapter 1

Previously posted drabbles in this series: 

**Argued** (for Serenity_Williams)

_In the limo_

Jude’s denial bothered Zero. “You kissed me on the mouth” he argued, watching the other man’s reaction closely. Eyes that Zero had spent too much time thinking about, filled with panic as Jude looked everywhere except at Zero. Zero watched the emotions cross his agent’s face. First, the dawning realization, maybe for the first time, that he was gay, followed by horror that this discovery came after kissing his star client. The naked fear on Jude’s face was what made Zero laugh it off, treat it lightly. But he knew it wasn’t light. He knew the kiss would change everything.

**Whispered** (for Kagoshima)

_After Jude leaves the limo_

Jude watched Zero casually saunter towards the plane, as if Jude’s world hadn’t just imploded. “What have I done?” he whispered to the empty seats, hand on his lips. Zero was his biggest client. If he lost Zero, Oscar wouldn’t hesitate to kick him out of the Arena. But more than being his client, Zero was his friend and Jude didn’t have many, well any, except for Lionel. He’d denied the kiss, but he doubted Zero had believed him. It didn’t matter, Jude would find a way to convince him that it didn’t mean anything. Otherwise he could lose everything.

**Sneered** (for didou180386)

_On the plane_

Terrence sneered, “What’s the matter with you?” Zero startled, as if he hadn’t noticed their team captain, sitting in Zero’s usual seat. “Nothing.” Zero replied absently, continuing down the aisle. Terrence and Derek exchanged a concerned look. Normally, Zero would never let the fact that Terrence was in his seat go. After Jelena’s earlier warning about Zero, Terrence was spoiling for a fight. He could see by the way that Zero was staring out the window that he wasn’t going to get one. Zero had already forgotten him, his attention focused solely on the limousine still parked on the tarmac.

**Teased** (for beehive0126)

_Zero teases Jude. Jude panics._

Jude glared down at Zero's text message. "Thinking of me?" it teased. He could hear the smirk in the ballplayer's voice through the screen. He could picture the jerk

sitting in his hotel room after the game, deciding to torment Jude. Poor, gay Jude. What had he been thinking? Zero was way out of his league - he was never going to let Jude live this down. He needed to shut this down - right freaking now. "Yes, I am. “ he replied curtly. “I’m thinking about all of your endorsement deals that I need to save." There, that should shut him up.


	2. Ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude steps in at the photoshoot. 
> 
> For Lizzy384 - for making my day with her comments on Season 5.

“He’s going in.” Zero watched from the sidelines as Jude ordered the young photographer to reset the shot. He’d felt lost, until Jude had swept in, threatening to shut down the photoshoot. No matter what, Jude always had Zero’s back, wouldn’t let the world - or Zero himself - beat him down. He refused to let Zero hide from the media shitstorm from Jelena’s betrayal. “No press is bad press”, his brilliant mind already working on a strategy to turn things in their favour. Zero relaxed, taking off his shirt, as long as he had Jude, everything would be okay.


	3. Repeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero finds out about Danny

“The photographer’s assistant?” Zero repeated Jude’s words back to him, incredulously. No way did Jude kiss him in the limo and then just up and invite some dude on a date five minutes later. Okay, it had actually been a few weeks, and apart from teasing, Zero hadn’t given Jude any reason to think his feelings were returned. He should be a good friend here. Jude had just figured out he liked men, Zero should be encouraging him to get out there and meet someone. But Zero never said he was a nice guy and, fuck it, Jude was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like spending a moment with our boys this morning.


	4. Exhaled

Jude hadn’t seen the kiss coming, hadn’t seen Zero move into his space. One second he’s angrily heading for the door and the next Zero’s lips are on his. Zero kissed the same way he did everything else – with complete confidence and control. Jude stood caught under the onslaught of the lips he had imagined on his a thousand times, before stepping back, away from Zero’s seeking mouth. His heart racing, he sought out the other man’s eyes, losing himself in the passion and hint of vulnerability there. “Zero” he exhaled, before diving back in, matching him kiss for kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this moment in the show - where Jude pulls back from Zero and searches his face before kissing him back. Just loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Using these drabbles to help with writer's block and when I just need a quick Zude fix :). 
> 
> Also as quick thank yous and shout outs to loyal Zude fans who keep this fandom alive and regularly brighten my day. 
> 
> Since I've moved these all into one fic now, I will be removing the ones that I'd posted individually before. 
> 
> I'm IntheMomentsBetween on Tumblr.


End file.
